


Growing With the Times

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Secret Identity, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 12: Baby Mari/Little Mari.The first time Bruce held his daughter he was 25. The infant in his arms was so small, and he made a promise to be there for his daughter however he can. It would not be easy, but it would be rewarding.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 21
Kudos: 613
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Growing With the Times

The first time Bruce held his daughter he was 25. He had only recently started being Batman and he knew that he was in no place to properly raise a child. Gotham was a dangerous place and he refused to expose his infant daughter to that kind of horror. But for a few moments Bruce was able to imagine the what ifs. During the early hours of a seemingly random morning Bruce held on Marinette Martha Dupain-Cheng Wayne and promised himself that one day she would be safe to wear his name with pride.

***

Marinette was perfectly aware that her life, her childhood, was abnormal. Her Maman and Papa explained to her at a young age that most people only had one papa, but Marinette had two. Daddy wasn’t always around, and he didn't live with them, or even in Paris, but Marinette knew he loved her.

She got letters from her Daddy frequently, and he always wrote to her in english and french so she could practice reading in both. He sent gifts for holidays and birthdays and visited as frequently as he could. Daddy never stayed for long but he always promised to return, and Daddy never broke his promise.

***

Bruce was always grateful for Tom and Sabine. Aside from the beautiful daughter they shared together the young couple was also a treasure trove of wisdom. Even after knowing that Bruce was not ready or willing for anything outside of coparenting and friendship the two were always supportive. The relationship he had with the couple moved to be firmly platonic shortly before the end of Sabine’s pregnancy. Despite Bruce’s fear, the support they gave was unwavering.

Over the years Bruce relied on their advice and wisdom almost as much as Alfreds. What began as him communicating to figure out how to safely stay in touch with Marinette morphed into Bruce calling for advice on almost anything. At this point Bruce wouldn't be shocked if the two knew, or were suspicious, of his nightly activities. Considering Tom made bat themed macarons during one of his visits Bruce considered it a pretty safe bet. Sabine had also handed him a recipe for muscle and bruise balm with instructions to pass it along to Alfred.

***

Marinette was fluent in french, english and Cantonese, and as a result the only people who could regularly follow her dialogue were her parents. The Teacher and parents of her classmates could never understand her jumbled together sentences, neither could most of the other children. But her Maman, Papa and Daddy always understood her and never got annoyed. In (Kindergarten) Marinette met two other kids with similar problems. Lê Chiến Kim, or Kim, tended to mix Vietnamese into his french sentences. The larger boy was also able to understand some of Marinette's english words. Nino Lahiffe spoke fluent Arabic and english but was still in the process of learning french from a relative. The three understood each other's dilemma and became fast friends. They shared languages and snack foods and huddled together during naptime. 

***

After the Graysons fell, Bruce called Paris. With a little boy fast asleep in the backseat of his car after crying himself dry the phone rang quietly. And even though it is early morning at this time in Paris the phone still picks up.

Tom’s voice on the other end is a balm to Bruce’s nerves. “Bruce? Are you okay?”

“Kinda? Maybe? I am fine physically but freaking out.” Bruce answers bluntly. Tom, Sabine and his intuitive daughter are about the only people Bruce can bring himself to talk to so openly and without structure. He hears the sound of things being set down over the phone and interrupts. “I apologize if I woke you up.” He says sheepishly.

“Nonsense, I've been up for 30 minutes getting the bread started.” Tom shuffles around more and Bruce lets the noises calm him. “Now go ahead and tell me what's up. I got you on speaker phone but Sabine isn’t due downstairs for another 30-45 minutes. She was up late helping Mari with her French homework.”

“I have acquired a ward.” Bruce states.

“A what?” Tom asks. “I'm guessing that is a high society word Brucie, care to translate into laymans.” The familiar teasing is comforting to Bruce. There are times even now that the three parents encounter gaps of knowledge different from the other two, it is a reassuring problem to solve.

“I should probably start from the beginning.” Bruce says with a sigh before telling his friend about the circus and the Flying Graysons and how now the couples 14 year old son was an orphan with no extended family. And then how the very same boy was currently asleep in his car as he pulled up to the manor.

“You just got back didn’t you Bruce?” Tom asks, waiting for his confirmation. “Okay keep me on the phone and take Richard to one of the guest rooms close to yours. Maybe the one across from Mari’s, it has a nice calm motif if I remember correctly.” Once he is acknowledged Tom continues. “The poor boy needs rest, just make sure to take his shoes off and he should sleep okay in street clothes for tonight. Make sure to leave a note in case the boy wakes up, and keep an ear out for nightmares tonight.” As Bruce follows his friend's instructions under the watchful eye of Alfred he listens to the soothing noise coming from his friend. As he bakes in Paris Tom continues to hum into the line, most likely knowing that the familiar tunes will calm Bruce’s panic. 

Once little Richard is tucked into bed and Bruce is out of the room he breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you Tom.” He says gratefully.

“Always Bruce, anytime you need us Sabine and I are here for you.” Tom says steadily. “I’ll talk to Sabine after she drops Marinette off at school. We’ll plan something to get out there.”

Bruce sputters a bit but doesn't protest. The three parents have a long established safety net to hide Marinette's true heritage. Her public birth certificate lists Tom as her father and there are only two copies that state the truth, each one locked away on a different continent. And Bruce can't help but feel relieved that his family will be joining him soon. “Honestly, I could probably use the help.” He shares.

“You don’t, but we’ll be there anyway.” Tom soothes. There is more shuffling on the other end of the line. “We’ve got a school break in about a month. I’ll let Sabine know to put the word out that the Bakery will be closed and we’ll see you then. Wait till you see what Mari did with that sketchbook you got her, man Bruce our girl is going places.” After a little more sharing Bruce hangs up and collapses on his bed. What would he do without such great friends?

***

Exiting the plane with a burst of energy that only comes from sleeping straight through an almost 9 hour flight Marinette is on top of the world, or at least Gotham. It is rare that they travel to America rather than Daddy coming to see them. Papa and Maman told her that there was a surprise in Gotham, but she wasn’t supposed to know what it was. Marinette was smart though, and small. She snuck into the kitchen last week when she was supposed to be doing her math homework, ugh, and heard Papa and Maman talking about Daddy and Richard. After a good while of listening Marinette had all the information she needed. Marinette was 6 and sneaky, and she had a stuffed elephant she made herself to give to her new big brother.

The drive to Daddy's house was wayyy too long, and Marinette kept squeezing her backpack as she chattered away at Grampa Alfie who had met them at the airport to drive them to the manor. When they pulled in the driveway her parents asked if she was ready for the surprise. When the car door opened Marinette was out of her carseat and the vehicle as fast as possible and running towards the front doors with her backpack. Daddy was waiting for them in the entryway and Marinette was quick to hug him.

With a running jump Marinette was up in her father's arms. “Daddy!” 

“Hey Bluebell.” Her Daddy replied cheerfully. “How was your flight?” 

“I slept.” She answered in a deceptive no nonsense tone. The adults laughed at the odd statement. When she was done hugging her Daddy Marinette started looking around for her new brother. He must be hiding here somewhere. “ Where is my surprise?” She attempted to prompt with as much tact as she could possibly handle. Marinette was still only 6. Her grip tightened on her bag when she spotted the slightly apprehensive faces of the adults.

“Miss Marinette…”

“Mari…”

“We want to introduce you to…” 

As all of the adults stumbled over their words another figure turned the corner.

“Brother!” Marinette squealed before launching herself at the surprised older boy. “Hi nice to meet you, you’re Richard, I’m Marinette, but everyone calls me Mari.” She swung her bag around giggling at the shocked expressions around the room. “I made you an elephant. I hope you like it.” She pulled the stuffie out and handed it to her new brother. “It’s the first elephant I’ve made, but I made a cat a while back for my bed with Mamans help. This is smaller, which is kinda funny, but I looked it up and a bigger one wouldn't fit in my carry bag for the airplane.” The boy still looked shocked. Marinette started to panic. “Oh no, did I ruin the surprise, I'm sorry I was just so curious and then I wanted to finish the elephant and.”

Her rambling is interrupted as she is wrapped up in a hug. The arms of her new brother aren’t as big as Papas or Daddys, but they still make her feel safe and the unshed tears dry in her eyes. “Thank you Sunshine. I love it, it's perfect.” Richard says softly.

Marinette can hear cooing from the adults, and the sound of a camera going off. She decides she must not have ruined the surprise after all. She also decides that big brother hugs are the best ever and Richard gives great ones.

***

When Marinette was 10 she got a call from her big brother. 

As Dick explained that Bruce had taken in a 13 year old boy from the streets Marinette’s excitement grew. She enjoyed the idea of having more siblings, but Dick was distressed.

“Why did he adopt him? Am I not good enough anymore?” Her brother ranted.

Mari sighed in exasperation. Truly sometimes she had all the brains in this family, and she was the littlest. “Birdy, Stop. Was I not enough for Daddy? Is that why he adopted you?”

Her brother gasped in shock. “What? No? Sunshine Bruce would never…”

She nodded as if he could see the sage action through the phone “That's right Birdy. Daddy didn’t take in Jason to replace you just like he didn’t take you in to replace me. Love is meant to be shared and the more you have the more people you can share it with.”

Dick paused. “You walked me right into that.” He sounded resigned, and a bit proud.

“Yep.” She replied with a pop. “Like it or not we have a new brother now and he deserves to be loved just as much as we do.” Honestly she was excited to meet her new brother.

A sigh through the phone. “When did you get so wise, you're barely 10?” 

Mari giggled. “Maman and Papa, where else. By the way, we get there in two days, I want to meet JayJay.” Marinette stated before she hangs up.

***

Jason Todd was a bristly preteen, and Bruce was in a little over his head with the boy. Until the big guns arrived. The Dupain Chengs burst into the mansion like a wave of sunshine. Marinette immediately presented her new brother with a soft blanket of knitted blue and red yarn. She sped through describing how she had just learned the zigzag pattern and was excited to have gotten it right for the gift. The entire time she was seated in Jason's lap as the boy looked at the bright child in wonder. 

It was a side to the boy Bruce hadn’t seen yet. He was soft with Marinette as he affectionately nicknamed her Pixie Pop and happily read her Shakespeare when it was time for the young girl to go to bed.

Jason looked at Bruce after they tucked the little girl in. “I didn’t know you had a daughter.” He murmured.

Bruce smiled. “Most don’t. Tom, Sabine and I thought it best to keep her out of the media. Maybe eventually people will know, but that will be up to her when she's older.”

Jason just nodded and walked away as he contemplated the new information. 

The next morning Bruce caught him helping the Dupain Chengs in the kitchen as they made breakfast. He was glad the boy was settling in.

When Dick came home for the weekend, (He was in his first year of college.) He was much less frustrated than Bruce had expected. When the older boy hugged his younger sister with a murmured thanks before greeting Jason for the first time Bruce understood. Marinette truly was a gift to all of them. 

***

Marinette bonded easily with both of her brothers even after she had to return to Paris for school. Jay Jay was gruff, but he always made time to listen to her or tell her about classic literature to help her calm down after a rough day. She helped him learn French and he taught her some of the street Spanish he knew. Maman and Papa were less than pleased with some of Jason's imparted vocabulary.

Mari taught her newly learnt vocabulary to her two best friends and they quickly integrated it into the secret language they had formed together. 

She pushed her two big brothers to bond with each other. Or manipulated is more like it. Neither boy stood a chance against Marinette's patented babydoll eyes. They caved under it faster than the bat glare. 

***

When Marinette was almost 13 her Birdy came to Paris with sad news. Jason had been in an accident. Her brother had been caught in an explosion and put into a coma. But that wasn't the end of it. Someone had kidnaped Jason from his hospital room only days after the accident. None of them knew where he was now.

Marinette wasn’t stupid. She knew her family wasn’t normal, and she was fairly certain Maman and Papa knew too. Someone had hurt her JayJay though, and despite Marinette's many useful talents she was helpless to find him. 

For now she would have to rely on her father and brother to find JayJay. Though from the sound of it Daddy wasn’t taking the whole thing very well at all. Marinette made sure to send some knitted blankets to Grampa Alfie to put around the manor. She also set a google alert on the names of everyone in her family. (She later had to keep adding names as she gained more siblings.)

Two months after Marinette's 13th birthday something miraculous happened. Ladybug was born. A week after that Dick called to tell her father had somehow acquired yet another teen, this time the boy who lived next door to the manor. 

Tim Drake was the same age as Marinette, just a few months older than she was. He was a computer genius equal to Mari’s own knowledge of fashion. And he pushed himself into her father's life in a way Marinette couldn’t help but be grateful for.

While Marinette was halfway around the world she was helpless to help her father and older brother heal. Regardless of their potential nightly activities she knew that the two were falling apart. Dick may think that Daddy was trying to replace JayJay, but Marinette knew better. Bruce Wayne was a man with a big heart, Tim somehow saw that and knew that the man was suffering after the sudden disappearance of his second son. Tim gave Bruce something to fight for, someone to help. He gained the affectionate nickname Timmy before Marinette even met him. 

Marinette mourned the responsibility of Ladybug keeping her in Paris, but she made an effort to keep connected with her Gotham family. Although Tim Drake was still technically not a part of the Wayne family Marinette knew it was only a matter of time. The other teens parents were constantly absent, and Marinette knew from Alfred that the boy was spending an increasing amount of time at the manor.

Marinette sent a red knitted sweater with a black hood with a note.

_ Welcome to the family Timmy. Thank you for looking after them when I can't, but make sure to get some sleep and eat some food. I’ve instructed Alfred to make my recipe for macarons for you to have tomorrow.  _

_ From: Your slightly younger sister Marinette, but you can call me Mari if you want. _

_ PS: Don’t worry about Dick. He’ll come around eventually. _

_ PPS: Here's my number if you want to talk. Don't worry Daddy paid for the international plan after they figured out how much I use my phone. XXX-XXX-XXXX _

_ PPPS: You might be older but that never stopped me before. Coffee is not a meal. If I can't do it neither can you. _

Her message was taken mostly well. By which she meant he called her immediately while it was the middle of the night in Paris to investigate. She probably should have prepared for that. 

“Ello.” She started sleepily. Ladybug had just finished a nighttime akuma when the phone rang. It was an American area code so she answered in the closest to English she could manage in her sleep deprived state. 

“Marinette?” The unfamiliar voice replied curiously.

“Ahh, Timmy.” Marinette said with a smile. “I’d love to talk but can I call you back when the normal people are awake. It's kinda the middle of the night here.” 

“Oh yeah sorry.” He replied.

“No problem. Talk to you in the morning, new brother.” She said before hanging up.

The next morning she called back when she figured both of them would be awake. 

“High Tim.” Marinette started when the call connected. “Sorry about last night. I’m glad you got my package. How did you like the sweater?” 

“Um, It's really nice thank you, but who are you?” The boy asked in confusion. 

“Sorry, thought maybe Dad would have given you the rundown, but I’m not entirely surprised. It's been a rough few months.” Marinette began. “As far as the public knows I’m the daughter of two close friends of Bruce Wayne that live out of the country and visit occasionally to catch up.” 

“Who are you really?” Tim asked, straight to the point.

Marinette laughed. “The first, but currently youngest, child of Bruce Wayne. My Maman and Papa had a little ‘thing’ with him and tada, we get one Marinette.” She made jazz hands even though Tim wouldn’t be able to see them. “I’m 13, just a few months younger than you. Only Alfred, Dick, Dad, Maman, Papa, Jason.” Her voice cracked a little. “And a few doctors buried in NDA’s know about me. Oh and you now Timmy.” 

“Why?” Tim asked, voice timid.

“Because you did what I can’t right now. You saved my Dad from himself.” Marinette answered softly. “So you are family Timmy.” She sighed. “I’ll work on Dick, Birdy still needs to come to terms with what happened to Jason.”

“Why Birdie.” He asked in a choked voice.

“Because he flies, and I was 6 the first time I met him.” She laughed. “He was perched around the manor and up on the chandeliers.” 

“Oh.” He sounded in shock. Marinette rolled her eyes at the reminder that she isn’t supposed to be aware of their night time occupation. 

“I have to get to class now Timmy, but feel free to text me whenever. And if Dick is a, you know, Dick. Tell him that Mari says play nice.” Marinette told her new brother before hanging up. 

Later that day she set up google alerts for Gotham’s vigilantes, and pulled up some self defense videos and class advertisements. Ladybug needed to step up her game so Marinette could leave Paris.

***

Time passed in sprints and waves as Marinette went through life in Paris. She went to school, talked to the new friends she had made. Did commissions, called her family and texted her brothers. Eventually she convinced Dick to give Tim a chance, the next day she got an alert that Nightwing had been seen with Robin. And she was Ladybug.

She kinda wished she could talk to her brothers about how they balanced being a hero with their lives, but Tikki was firm on the secrecy. So she dealt with it, and she trained herself to be a better fighter. Marinette built on what her Dad, Dick and Jason had taught her on her visits with classes and videos. Fights got shorter and bruises got smaller, Chat got more serious. 

At 14 Marinette got to officially meet Tim. It was a lucky week without Akumas and her Dad was in town with Dick and Tim. They had dinner at the bakery for privacy and it was a less than cheerful affair. But Marinette gifted each of them a new dress shirt with her signature on the hem and a little robin hidden under the collar where only she knew about it for now. Because Marinette was Lady Luck now, and if she could send some of it with them she would. They would get Jason back, she could feel it.

The Waynes didn’t stay in Paris long, for which Marinette was unfortunately grateful. She would hate to fight any of her family, and she was less confident in her ability to win against the training the three had. 

Within the next year Marinette became the Guardian, and started to train with the kwami to enhance her magic abilities. She asked about finding her brother, but the only one to respond was Fluff. The rabbit kwami told her to find him now and then him, then would mix things up in the end. Which was no help at all, but Tikki told her that it meant they would find him eventually. Marinette was not happy. 

She instigated a reveal with Chat Noir after becoming the Guardian. If knowing each other in civilian life worked for the famed Batfamily then that is what she would do. No more of this poking around half blind. It worked out for the best as Marinette and Adrien were able to cover for each other. Marinette also made an effort to pull Adrien into the recently restored friendship between Kim, Nino and herself. She isn’t sure what it says about her that most of her close friends are guys. 

This is changed slightly as she forms a friendship with Kagami, gratefully accepting the other girls' offer to train together. Kagami was somewhat of a kindred spirit as her family was focused on prestige and combat in a way Marinette knew her family could have been if things happened differently

Alya and her also grew closer after the girl was able to work past Lila’s illusions and lies. Nino was the one to bring her into the group, but Alya was slowly earning their trust.

***

Just prior to her 15th birthday Marinette learned that she had a brother. Another brother, this time a half brother about five years younger than her and according to Tim, a Demon. The 10 year old had apparently already tried to kill or otherwise injure Tim multiple times. Marinette was slightly concerned. 

When she talked with her Dad about the situation he leaned heavily on avoidance. Marinette subtly set Maman and Papa after the overworked billionaire. Whatever they told him seemed to help somewhat and their calls became less tense. 

Marinette was holding off meeting her youngest brother for the moment as she worked to take care of the hawkmoth situation and train her new team. She did however send Alfred a box of expensive teas with instructions to give them to Damian. They were mixed with some calming potions from the grimoire that granted clarity and peace of mind. Marinette hoped they would help the boy.

Team Miraculous was just getting the hang of working together reliably when Marinette caught wind of Red Hood in Gotham. When she heard the name a jolt went through her, and she knew. Marinette wasn’t sure if it was the Guardian instinct or a sister's intuition but she knew that it was Jason. Her brother was running around Gotham as a new crime boss. Marinette knew Tim was still the one out on the streets based on the complaints he sent her about Damian. And she also knew that Jason was not going to be happy.

Marinette gave Adrien specific instructions Not to let Paris fall to pieces and switched miraculous with him just in case. Plagg had a perverse joy in the idea of going to Gotham. She took Kaalki with her and told her parents she was going to Gotham. Like her parents knew all along they didn't ask her about transport, only to let them know that she arrived safely. Even if they knew something, they would never ask, just like with her Dad.

Nightmare landed in Crime Alley in the middle of the night before KittyNuit was left in her place. She prowled across the rooftops silently and made her way towards the ball of energy she was coming to learn was Jason. There was a smaller one further away that Marinette would bet her spots on was Damian. This new knowledge did not phase her, but the green glow in her brothers eyes when she finally spotted him did.

From a roof nearby KittyNuit could see Jason inside his makeshift apartment. His normally blue eyes glinted with a toxic green and the lines on his face displayed pain. His eyes met hers and he scrambled to the window. 

She stayed put. Even as Jason made his way swiftly to her rooftop and tackled her she did not move. Instead she fell with his motion like a rag-doll. No violence in her actions.

“Who are you?” Jason asked rapid fire. “Why are you here? Did He send you?”

KittyNuit breathed deeply as she felt the rolling energy inside her brother. “I was sent by no one but myself. In this form I am known as KittyNuit, but that is not who you know me as Jayson.” 

“Explain yourself before I make you.” Jason yelled.

“JayJay, I’m here to help.” She said softly.

Jason scrambled away as he swiftly released her. “No, that's not possible.” 

Dusting herself off before sitting cross legged on the roof KittyNuit called for her detransformation. “Magic makes a lot of things possible brother.” 

“Kid should know this. He’s drenched in Lazarus energy.” Plagg grumbled out. “Cheese.” 

Marinette handed the kwami a small chunk of Camembert before turning back to her brother. “Dad doesn't know. About you or me at this point.” She gestures for Jason to sit in front of her and makes sure her hood is pulled up around her hair. “It happened just after you disappeared. It was too high risk to have him in Paris with such a high potential of getting akumatized.” At his confused look she waves a hand. “I’ll explain later.”

“How long have you known?” Jason asked instead. 

“Almost as long as I can remember. Pretty sure Maman and Papa know to but they’ve never said anything. It was just kinda something that made sense. Never had to ‘figure it out’ it just was.” Marinette shrugged. “I knew it was a secret and that I wasn’t supposed to know so I stayed quiet. Pretty sure Tim is close to figuring out I know though.” 

“Replacement.” Jason growls.

“Hey, none of that mister angry face.” Marinette scolds. “I didn't let Dick pull this shit and I won't let you either.” She wags a finger in his face. “I’ll tell you what I told Dick when Dad adopted you. Dad has a lot of love to give, none of us are getting replaced because there is enough room in his heart for all of us even when he’s bad at showing it.”

Jason looks stunned. “You’ve grown up Pixie Pop.” 

“Yeah, fighting an emotional terrorist can have that effect.” She replied sarcastically.

He started coughing out laughs. 

Marientte turned to the now satisfied Plagg. “Can we do anything about the Lazarus?”

“I could eat it.” Plagg said thoughtfully. Marinette figured that she shouldn't be surprised that the solution was the glutton's stomach. 

“What?” Jason started in surprise. 

“I’m the kwami of destruction, kid. Me and Tikki made those pits that you encountered, though we thought we took care of them ages ago.” Plagg floated in front of him.

Marinette laughed. “Okay Plagg that's enough. Let's get a move on so Paris doesn’t end up in rubble.”

“My holder is perfectly capable.”

“Yeah, of being a human disaster.” Marinette concluded. “I love him, but he’s hopeless.”

“Okay, give me a second.” Plagg said before he started glowing. “I’ll get a little bit now to take the edge off. Tikki can help me with the rest on this one and the other kid later.” He explained roughly before pulling a ball of toxic green energy out of Jason's body and proceeding to swallow it whole. 

“Wow.” Jason said after the kwami finished.

“Yeah. You had a lot of gunk kid but I think I got most of it out for the time being.” Plagg said before letting out a loud burp. 

Marinette stood up and hugged her brother. “I missed you JayJay.”

“Missed you too Pixie Pop.” Jay said into her hair. “I’m heading to the manor next to talk to Dad, and meet Damian. I figure having Plagg on me might help with that a bit.” 

Jason laughed. “Not so little any more, all grown up and running your own team from the looks of it.” 

“No, not so little anymore. And for once I get to be the big sister.” Mari said with a smile. “Wanna help me give Dad a heart attack?” 

“I guess that will be more satisfying than tormenting Gotham's criminals.” Jason concluded. 

“Yay. It’ll be the best. Someone is totally going to throw something at us.” Mari cheered.

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Because Portals.” Marinette explained before transforming and merging the cat with the horse. “Call me Nightmare.”

“Adorable Pixie.” Jason said with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah Yeah. Let's go. If I’m away from Paris for too long my partner is going to have a mental breakdown.” Mari said before calling on the horse's power.

Both siblings stepped through the portal with matching smiles. It was time to give the Bat a scare, and a surprise or five.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Planning on continuing this later. Little longer than the last few days. Hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
